


A Platonic Valentine Party

by puer_mare



Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: And love, Fluff, M/M, SO, SO WHOO, ThOUSAND WORDS, and presents, and roman isnt an ass, bUT I BROKE 1, hAPPY LATE VDAY, i love u all, im very tired, lots of fluff, okay, patton is a pure boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 06:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puer_mare/pseuds/puer_mare





	A Platonic Valentine Party

Patton, of course, had thought of the wonderful idea of throwing a Valentine's Day party. And for the most part, the other sides were on board. But Valentine's Day is a day for couples and more romantic love... and they were goddamn sides of one man's personality. As you can probably imagine, this made some question Patton's choice. But, none the less it happened. In the mind palace, tables had been set up and covered with bright coloured tablecloths and an assortment of sweets. A variation of cookies, cupcakes, and bowls of candy were set out on one table. On another sat veggies and dip, as well as some soda. The final table was placed closest to the wall, and it held a tower of red solo cups and clear glass bottles with various colours of liquid inside. Virgil, Roman, and Logan were standing near the stairs, all looking a little uncomfortable. Patton, however, was standing near the kitchen, waving his arms excitedly as he chatted with Thomas.

After a while, Patton turned around, waving the other three over. Gradually, they came over. Patton had a giant grin on his face, barely able to contain his excitement. Virgil rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.  
"Having fun Daddy-o?" Roman snorted, while Logan shook his head. Clasping his hands together, Patton nodded happily.  
"I'm having a ton of fun kiddo! Valentine's day is a great experience and I'm excited I get to share this experience with all of you! Infact.." The moral side, rushed across the room and to the stairs, rushing up. The other three were left confused and looking at one another. They all shrugged, looking expectantly at the stairs for Patton to reappear. And that he did, a few minutes later Patton came down, arm's full of wrapped boxes. Each box sported a different colour. Logan and Roman quickly moved over to help, each taking a box from Patton's arms. Virgil stayed back, frowning and playing with the cuff of his hoodie.  
"Pat... did you... get us all gifts?" The darker trait mumbled, glancing at Thomas. Patton set the boxes down on the couch, directing Roman and Logan to put their boxes down as well.  
"Well kiddo, ya see, since we're not romantic I thought the next best thing to give besides hugs and kisses would be... presents!" Patton was clearly proud of himself, waving his arms around and his voice clearly expressing excitement. Virgil groaned while the other sides move to give Morality a hug.  
"Patton, this is very kind of you. However, how did you have the time to get these?" Logan was looking at the boxes, pushing his glasses up. The other just shrugged, practically bouncing on his toes. Thomas sighed, moving to inspect the presents himself.  
"Who's is who's Pat?" Clapping his hands together one last time, Patton hopped over to the couch, grabbing one of the boxes. It was wrapped in a dark purple paper, not wrapping paper, however. It was softer, though it held no heat. In small patches, there was black lace. On top of the black lace was a white string, weaving in and out of the holes in the lace. There was a small tag on it, and when flipped over it read in loppy handwriting 'Virgil'. 

Quietly, said trait moved forward to take the box from Patton. The darker trait mumbled a thank you, moving to the wall once more. The next box was a simple baby blue colour. The box wasn't wrapped in the blue, it just simply was blue. There was a simple cover on it, and a small bow placed in the center. Patton waved Logan over, handing him the box. The logical trait nodded, taking the box and nodding in thanks to the other.The third box was wrapped in a white silk, soft to the touch but like Virgil's it held no heat. Across the center was a bright red ribbon. At the top, was golden lace, breaking off in patches and making what looked like shoulder pads. Roman moved forward, taking the box from Patton and smiling gratefully. That left Thomas. The man stood awkwardly in the back, next to Virgil. The final box was just plain cardboard. No tag, no colour, nothing.Though the other sides looked confused, Patton just smiled. He picked up the box, and handed it over to Thomas. As soon as Thomas touched the box, it started erupting with colour. Vivid red, orange, yellow, blue, green and purple appeared on the box. He gapped at the box, staring in disbelief.  
"Well?" The moral side finally spoke up, getting kind of impatient. "What are you waiting for? Open your presents!" All of the boxes were carefully opening, as the others didn't want to ruin the beautiful craftsmanship. Virgil had gotten light up cat headphones, Roman got a mini Stitch pillow, and Logan got some math puzzles. Thomas, however, didn't open his box. He just stared at the paper. Every few minutes he would take his hands off of the box, and it would revert back to its boring cardboard look. Patton looked confused. "You... don't wanna open your present kiddo?" Thomas turned, looking up at his morality. He shook his head, smiling.  
"Patton, whatever is inside here doesn't matter. What matters is that you cared enough for us to make all these beautiful things and..." Thomas paused, touching his box once more. "This Patton... is amazing. Thank you so much." Patton smiled, tears welling in his eyes.  
"Of course kiddo! I love all of you guys... I couldn't imagine a day without you so I just... thought you would like these things.." Thomas was the first one to move in to hug the moral side, but before long it was just a pile of love. Virgil and Roman were grinning stupidly at the whole thing. How odd to think, the sides of one man could hold so much love. It's heartwarming, truly an amazing sight.

"Happy Valentine's day dad." Virgil had muttered, quickly dispersing to his room after everything had been picked up. Roman and Logan also said their farewells, retreating to their rooms. That left Patton and Thomas, the moral side still having wet eyes from the heartfelt moment. Thomas turned, pulling Patton into another hug.  
"Thank you... so much. Really. It was amazing what you did." He murmured, letting go of the other and smiling. Patton smiled right back.  
"Happy Valentine's day kiddo."  
"Happy Valentine's day."


End file.
